


[Cover] To the Sticking Place

by allsovacant



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Why no one told me and recommended this beauty exists... Just really shows I'm really alone. Sigh. Thankfully, I'm reading tweets from one of my favourite authors that I used to follow. Ta da. Thanks for dropping by! :)





	[Cover] To the Sticking Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To the Sticking Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522677) by [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/pseuds/blueink3). 



[](http://i.imgur.com/OE3FLAG)

**Author's Note:**

> Support the author. Read their works! And leave kudos and comments.


End file.
